<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero in training by F_Ball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622978">Hero in training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball'>F_Ball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And first time writing about this series, F/M, Multi, My first OC Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Mitchell was always a quiet girl with a struggling home life. Until she saw Ben Tennyson when she was a kid, and realized there was more out there. Since then Violet has had her heart set on helping Ben Ten. And she may finally get that chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The life of Violet Mitchell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a Ben 10 fanfiction and making an OC character! Oh, and this is set in Omniverse. Please be nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Violet, honey, time to get up for school!" I heard my mother call from outside my bedroom door. My first instinct is to grab my covers and pull them over my head, blocking the morning sun. I am NOT a morning person, especially since I was out late doing... stuff. But hey, I might as well get going and start my day. I got my closet and pick out my daily outfit, which is kind of easy considering my wardrobe. Black. Everything black. I always felt like the color represented me. Mysterious and strong. At least that's how I think I am. I just grabbed a black shirt, ripped black jeans, a black belt, a black zipped hoodie, and a pair of black and white sneakers. So nothing really special. I then go over to my vanity, which is FILLED with makeup. Now, I'm not really a makeup girl, but my mother bought me a whole bunch of makeup last Christmas, for reasons I still don't understand, but I decide to wear some a little to make her happy. Mascara, lip gloss, blush, I like to keep my look simple. I brush my waist-length platinum blonde hair. Before I head to the kitchen for breakfast, I grab my black cover journal on the edge of my vanity. I usually like to write in it while I eat to write as much as I possibly can. </p><p>As I head to the kitchen, I can already smell mom's world famous pancakes from here. My mom always did the cooking for me and my dad, even after he left. I go to take a seat at the kitchen table just as my mom sets down a big plate of pancakes in front of me. I set my journal down to the left of me, my pen in my left hand and my fork in the other. As I look up at my mother, I see she's already dressed for work. My mom is a waitress and she usually works late, which makes it easier to stay out. My mom has a hard time finding jobs after my dad left. Before she was a homemaker. </p><p>"So, sweetie, to make some extra cash I decided to pull a few extra shifts at the diner. Which means I need you to come right home after school." My mom says as she pulls out a glass of orange juice from the fridge. I shake my head as I open my book to the last page I was working on. Tetramand. Yep, Tetramands. See, when I was young, my parents took me to a circus, but I was never a fan. So I wandered off (I told my parents I was going to find the popcorn stand) Until I heard what sounded like glass breaking. I ran to check it out (Because I was just going to hide somewhere until the whole show was over) and I found these three weird-looking people standing in front of a store. I recognized them as a group who performed as some sort of freak-show before the show started. I stayed hidden behind a tree, until I saw a boy who was about my age walk towards a car and hid behind it. I figured he either heard the noise or was trying to get away from the show. I slowly walked over to him, until he fiddled with his watch he was wearing and, no joke, he transformed into this giant orange dog creature! I nearly fainted when I saw him! He jumped on top of the car he was hiding behind and started Attacking the trio! He was mainly going after The female and this guy with some AWFUL breath. I noticed he was short of one freak. I then realized the muscle of the group left! I don't know where he went but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a puff of smoke and confetti appeared and the clown from the start of the show! Zombozo I think was his name. He started attacking the weird creature, who looked... afraid, which to me was odd considering he didn't appear afraid when he fought the others. He then hid behind a tower which the freaks brought down on him! I held my hand to my mouth to stop a gasp from coming out. Zombozo then disappeared while the others ran back to the circus. I looked over to where the tower was and heard beeping. The kid survived, but he was no longer that weird creature instead he was a human. I quickly ran over to him, just to make sure he was okay. </p><p>"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed as I helped pull the boy from damage that he was under. He wiped off some dust that was on his shirt and nodded. I quickly took notice of the watch on his left wrist, which was bright red. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Uh...." I smiled and helped pull him up. </p><p>"Violet Mitchell." I introduced myself, holding out my hand for him to shake. He looked confused, before he smiled back at me and shook my hand. </p><p>"Ben Tennyson." He introduced himself. I looked over at the watch on his wrist, that was still red. I had so many questions about what I just saw. </p><p>"So..., what's that thing on your wrist?" I asked pointing at it. He immediately tensed up. Which confused me. Was there more to the watch on his wrist? Was he hiding something big? He almost said something until he saw something behind me. </p><p>"Look at that! Looks like the show's over! Better go find my grandpa! Nice meeting you Violet!" And with that, he ran towards the crowd to find his grandpa, while I just watched him. Something about his behavior was odd. Especially when I brought his watch. I shook it off, but I never forgot the experience. When I met up with my parents, they told me I missed the best show, but I told them i found something better to watch. </p><p>Ever since that day, I realized there was a lot of unworldly things out there. I constantly watched the news to see if there was anything about Ben Tennyson. When I was younger, there never was. But a year ago, I was watching this show called 'Harangue Nation' revealed Ben Tennyson's identity. The image showed that Ben had grown. A LOT. I never liked Will Harangue due to him constantly bad-mouthing Ben, but I watched as much as I can to learn about Ben. I realized there was thing called the Extranet along with an Alien life-form database. I learned there was more species out there. I decided to log information about them in my journal (Alphabetically, of course). I learned about Galvans, Arachnichimps, Appoplexians, you name any alien, I've definitely studied it. I learned their home-planets, diet, weaknesses, predators, everything. Incase I ever run into any of them. Unfortunately I never do. </p><p>"Actually mom, I've got Gymnastic Practice after school." I reminded her. My mother gave me a sad look after I mentioned that. I've been taking gymnastics for as long as I can remember. I'm quite good at it and have been to many competitions (I sometimes miss school because of it, but I'm a straight A student, so I don't worry) But once I turned ten, my dad made me take boxing, which I was not really happy about, but he insisted. But the more classes I took the more I liked it.  </p><p>"Oh. Well, are you alright with Mrs. Ashton giving you a ride?" My mom asked as she poured me a glass of orange juice and gave me a kiss on the head. Mrs. Ashton was our neighbor and a nice lady, so I had no problem with it. </p><p>"Not at all." I replied as I finished the last of my pancakes and wrote the last section of the Tetramands in my journal. I saw my mom look at her watch and grab my plate once she saw I was finished. </p><p>"Alright, go brush your teeth and grab your school-bag." I nod and close my journal and walk towards the bathroom. I grab my black toothbrush and brush my teeth. Once I finish spitting out my mouthwash to get rid of my morning breath, I smile at the mirror and point finger-guns at my reflection. I head to my room to grab backpack and head to my closet to grab unitard, which I stuff in my bag. I then rush to my mom who is grabbing her purse and car-keys. </p><p>The car-ride was quiet. Sort of. The radio was playing some sort of country song that my mom was humming to. When my mom was growing up, my grandmother would also play some country song. She would dance with my mom or grandfather around the living room. I guess my mom wanted me appreciate country music. My mom suddenly turned down the radio and looked at me. </p><p>"Honey, I forgot to mention this earlier, but... Your father called me yesterday and he said he wanted to take you this weekend." Once my mom said that, I immediately grimaced. I don't have the... best relationship with my father. When I was little he and I were extremely close, but once his relationship with my mom started falling apart, I started to resent him. I would try to avoid him whenever I can because It's hard to be around him. My dad has tried to take me many times before, But I always try to come up with an excuse.</p><p>"Sorry, mom. I... have to train for a gymnastics meet this weekend." That's a lie. But I just don't want to be around him. My mom could see through my lie, as I heard her sigh. </p><p>"Sweetie, I know you and your father have... issues but, he's your father and your his daughter. He's trying his best, sweetie, give him a chance." My mother said, but at that point I zoned out. No matter what she said I wasn't going to give him a chance. After that the car ride was silent. My mom didn't bother to talk to me after that or bother to turn the radio back up. She then pulled up by the school as I grabbed my backpack by my feet and stepped out. </p><p>"Remember sweetie, Mrs. Ashton is going to pick you up." My mom said as she blew me a kiss. I smiled and waved goodbye as she drove away. I sighed as I turned towards my school and many kids with their "Best Friends" beside them. While I walked alone. </p><p>"This day is going to suck." I say to myself as I start walking with my head down. I make my way into school as I hear the constant sound of giggling, shouting, and everything else. I finally make my way to my locker and start putting in my combination until I heard a voice I never like hearing. </p><p>"Look! It's Vio-Lame!" I groan and turn as I see Rebecca and her followers. You know the plastics from Mean Girls? Picture them ten times worst. They do everything in my power to make my life a nightmare. I'm either pushed, shoved, or have my bag and personal items thrown in a garbage can or sink (They're nice enough to not throw it in the toilet) </p><p>"Rebecca, please I just want to be left alone." I say as I grab my Spanish 101 book and close my locker. I can hear her friends say 'aw' behind her, but I can tell they don't mean it. </p><p>"Aw, she wants to be left alone! Do you think I care!?" She says. As I try to walk away she sticks her foot out and I trip causing me to drop my books. I hear them laughing and walk away. I pick my books up as I know no one will help me. I dust myself off and walk to my first class. And so it begins... </p><p>With the school day over, I wait for Mrs. Ashton to come pick me up by the curb, until I hear a loud crash. Many students stop what they're doing and turn to see what happened. I did the same. Sort of. I grabbed my backpack and rush to the site. It wasn't that far from my school, so I ran as quickly as I could. Good thing I run at night to stay in shape. I go to the site where the crash and see this huge-no-GIGANTIC hole! And half a building gone! I run towards it more until a green and black car pulls up and guess who ran out of it- Ben Tennyson!! I noticed he changed his look. he's wearing a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt and brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. I run after him to see what caused the damage. He then slides down into the pit and looks around. I start to follow him until I hear a loud whistle. Suddenly a Crabdozer jumps out the other side of the building! Ben quickly jumps out of the way before the crabdozer gets him. I set down my backpack and see a thin pole by my feet and pick it up. I suddenly get a big smile on my face. </p><p>"This day just got better!" And with that I jumped down and slide down the pit! Ready to take down this giant predator! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes this chapter! Also I was referencing-<br/>"The Last Laugh"- from the original Ben 10 Series and<br/>"The More Things Change, Part 1"  Hope you liked it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The More Things Change, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting Ben, Violet sets out to be a dynamic duo with him, with new alien heroes at their disposal, but Grandpa Max has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright second part is here! Well second part of the story that is. I fell out of the Ben 10 Fandom for awhile, but now I am into it again! And note that I have updated Chapter one of 'Young Justice society' and Chapter two is soon on it's way! I also went back and edited chapter one of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm smiling the biggest smile ever as I slide down this big metal tube into a giant crater that was caused by- I don't know what! But either way, it's amazing because Ben 10 is here!! Although he is currently being attacked by a Crabdozer... But still, Ben 10! As I slide down I see Ben start to scroll thorough aliens on his Omnitrix? It looked different from all the other pictures I've seen. Of course the omnitrix has gone through a couple changes so I'm not really surprised.</p><p>"Get ready to meet a friend of mine I like to call "Humungousaur"!" I hear Ben say and immediately slams down on the omnitrix. unfortunately he doesn't get that and is transformed into Spidermonkey. Ben is then forced up against a wall of the crater and pinned by the Crabdozer's horn. I do a backflip-somersault and land a few feet away from it, holding the Thin pole with both of my hands. let's hope all those ninja movies I watched, pay off.</p><p>"Hey, big and ugly! Come get a piece of me!" I shout. I don't know what compelled me to say that, but something just rushed over me that made me want to say it. The crabdozer turned around, dropping Spidermonkey in the process. As it starts charging towards me I do multiple cartwheels getting out of its way, causing it to run into a wall. The crabdozer shakes it off and starts charging at me again, until it gets sprayed in the mouth by Spidermonkey's webbing. I quickly move out of the way as the Crabdozer goes back to going after Spidermonkey and starts chasing him around the crater, leaving me standing there. Spidermonkey then begins to climb up to the top of the crater.</p><p>"Spidey! Use your webbing to blind it!" I shout to him. As I drop the thin pole, it was useless anyway, why did I grab it in the first place? I run over to try and get closer to Ben.</p><p>"Gee, thanks for the tip." He sarcastically say as he does what I tell him to do. He then jumps over the Crabdozer as it falls on its back. Spidermonkey then goes back to the other side of the crater. Before the crabdozer can attack him, I hear the same loud whistle I heard earlier and the Crabdozer seems to have forgotten about Ben as it just walks away from him. As if nothing happened! The Crabdozer climbs up the side of the crater and goes into part of the abandoned building. I look over and see Spidermonkey shielding himself but stops once he sees that the Crabdozer is gone.</p><p>" Huh? Uh... yeah! And don’t come back!" I roll my eyes but smile at the same time. I walk closer to the building to try and see If I can figure out where the crabdozer went. But I only saw two figures. One was clearly a person, possibly male, and the other was an animal. It looked like it was on all fours, possibly a dog or wolf or something? I try to walk closer to get a better look, but I turn around once I hear the Omnitrix power down. I then enter fangirl mode.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! My first team up with the famous Ben Tennyson! When did you get a new omnitrix? How long have you had it? Are your transformations painful? And where are Gwen and Kevin?" I heard myself continue to ask multiple questions, rather quickly but stopped when Ben put his hands up.</p><p>"Whoa, easy! How about answering some of my questions. Who are you?" He asked. I felt my smile falter and became a little less excited. How did he not remember me?</p><p>"Violet Mitchell? We met when we were kids? You were battling those circus freaks? You transformed into Wildmutt?" With each statement I gave him he shrugged in response. I almost said something back until a little green alien popped out of a toilet next to us.</p><p>"Is it gone?" He asked as he turned towards us. Ben then flinched and gasped at the alien.</p><p>"Who are you?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Pakmar. This is my place. Was my place. Pakmar’s place!" He says as he steps out of the toilet. I walk up to him and hold out my hand for him to shake. Which he thankfully did.</p><p>"Uh... Nice to meet you, Pakmar. I'm Violet Mitchell." I say as I introduce myself. I don't want to seem rude. After all, he did just lose his "place". I should try to be a little friendly to him.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're safe now. Thanks to me." Ben says as he does a heroic pose. again I roll my eyes. I then hear Pakmar scoff.</p><p>"Oh, please. Your kind friend seemed to do more than you did." Pakmar says. I blush, embarrassed from the praise I was getting. Pakmar then walks over to a broom and dustpan and begins to clean up pieces of metal from what was his store. I make my way over to him and grab the dustpan from him, I kneel down, watching as he sweeps the debris into the dustpan. It's the least I could do.</p><p>"Can I help?" Ben asks. I almost say something but Pakmar responds for me.</p><p>"No. Just go away. I don’t want any more trouble." He says as he continues to sweep things into the dustpan. I see Ben look around the crater.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it’s a little too late for that." He says. I glare at him. I mean it's true, but he still shouldn't say it.</p><p>"Ben!" I scowled him. I stand up and walk over to a small pile of garage and throw the debris in it.</p><p>"All I wanted was to run my toilet emporium in peace! Now it's in pieces..." Pakmar sadly said to Ben. I watch Ben mess around with a toilet that he found. While he did that, I decided to ask Mr. Pakmar some questions. Just to get a better idea on what happened.</p><p>"Mr. Pakmar, if I may ask, do you know who did this to your place?" I asked him.</p><p>"Some off-world lowlifes are shaking down us law-abiding businessmen. We pay them Taydenite, they "protect" us. Only thing is we don’t pay, they’re the ones we need the protecting from." Pakmar explains. I nod my head, while I make a mental note to write this in my notepad later. Ben then walks up next to me, finished messing around with the alien-toilet.</p><p>"Have they threatened anyone else?" Ben asks.</p><p>"Only every alien shop in Bellwood. Yeesh, kid! Where you been?!" Pakmar shouted. I see Ben look to the side as if he's thinking. He then walks away while I continue to help Pakmar clean up. But he then takes the dustpan from me.</p><p>"You do not need to worry about this mess! You have helped enough. But thank you for being so kind." Pakmar complimented me. I blush some more. I'm not really use to people thanking me. I mean except for my mom, but it feels different to have someone else say it.</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem, Mr. Pakmar. But if you need any help, you can just call me. Or you can just call Ben and then he can call me, or you can just find my name, since I just realized neither of you have my phone number... and I'm going to stop talking and walk away now." I say as I begin to walk to avoid more of the conversation that just happened.</p><p>"What a nice girl." I hear Pakmar say as I climb up the crater to catch up with Ben who, thankfully, is still here. I grab my backpack from off the ground and put it on my backpack.</p><p>"Hey, Ben!" I shout as I make my way over to him.</p><p>"Oh, hey... Violet. Do you need a ride home?" He asks. My smile drops a little.</p><p>"Uh... No. I was thinking of going with you. You know, find out more about this protection racket scheme." I say, my smile now back. I've been studying the Sicilian Mafia for fun. I like to learn about new things just to increase my knowledge. Who knew it would come in handy? Ben stares at me confused.</p><p>"Uh... Protection Racket?" I rush over to the passengers side of Ben's car, and get in.</p><p>"I'll explain on the way!" I happily say. My first mission with Ben Tennyson! THE Ben Tennyson! This is the greatest day of my life! I set my backpack and immediately pull out my notepad, I use to take notes in school writing down everything Pakmar told me. I hear the driver side door open and close as Ben gets in and starts the car.</p><p>"Off we go." He sarcastically says. I continue to write things in my notepad down, trying to let's say connect the dots to what happened to Pakmar's and Protection rackets.</p><p>"So..., Protection Racket?" Ben awkwardly asks. I look up my Journal and stare at him.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, right! Well, a group usually guarantees protection from all sorts of things. From violence to piracy and other threats. It's basically a racket that sells security. But if you fail to pay for protection they will attack themselves. Quite popular in the Sicilian mafia actually." I explain. Ben stares at me impressed.</p><p>"Wow! That's a lot. And you think that's connected to what happened to Pakmar's store?" He asks. I stop myself squealing. Ben Tennyson is interested in what I'm saying!</p><p>"They do sound pretty similar. They pay, they get protection, they don't, they get attacked." I say. Ben nods his head. The car ride is pretty silent until ben speaks up.</p><p>"So, Violet... You say we met when we were kids?" I nod my head, still a little upset that he forgot.</p><p>"Yeah, you fought Zombozo for the first time along with his circus freak trio. You know, I'm surprised you did, especially considering your fear of clowns." I hear Ben stutter angrily and turn towards me.</p><p>"I am not afraid of clowns! I just don't like them. He simply said. I giggle a little.</p><p>"So, you're just afraid of peacocks then?" I ask.</p><p>"I-Wh-Bu-How do you know all this!?" He exclaims. I give him a sly smirk.</p><p>"The internet is a magical place." I say in a fake whimsical voice while waving my fingers at Ben, who pushes them away from his face. I smile at him. Things seem to be getting better with him, at least now that he knows my name and a little more about me. Sort of.</p><p>"So, where are we going?" I ask him, as he makes a turn. He turns and smiles at me, which causes me to blush.</p><p>"To someone I think can help us."</p>
<hr/><p>Ben and I make our way to Baumann's Store, which makes me squeal, earning a weird look from Ben. I heard all about Mr. Baumann. From his history with Ben, to how he would hide Aliens, and how he sells food and groceries for Aliens. All kinds of Aliens! I'm finally going to see some more extraterrestrials! We go inside and see Mr. Baumann is stacking cans and starts asking him questions while I stare in awe at all the aliens shopping. I start walking away from Ben and I look at all the Aliens and receive weird looks from most of them, but I ignore them and continue to be amazed, until I hear cans falling and see Ben transformed into Cannonbolt and knocked over a display. I quickly run over their, grabbing some cans and start picking up cans and re-stacking them. </p><p>"I apologize, Mr. Baumann! I promise to clean this up!" I say as I continue to re-stack the cans. Ben picks up some cans and makes his way to the counter... Before bending the stool and falling and ruining the floor due to his weight. </p><p>"I knew it! I knew it!" Mr. Baumann exclaims. I walk over with an armful of cans and see the damage. </p><p>"I'll pay for that." I quickly in a monotone voice. Cannonbolt gets up and sits in two stools. Causing them to bend as well. I sigh, and go back to the cans, until I hear slurping I look over and see someone wearing a red hat and cloak, while sipping from a glass. I narrow my eyes at him, something about him is suspicious. I make a mental note to keep an eye on him, while I continue to work on the cans. </p><p>"Pay up, Baumann!" I look over and see three aliens. one is an Acrosian and the other two... I have never heard of their species before or seen them. I'll have to check on them later. I watch them go over to the counter, and talk about Pakmar's 'accident.' </p><p>"Accidents happen all the time. Maybe to you." the one in the middle says, threateningly, as he gestures to a device that the two aliens are holding. I put the remaining cans down and watch the scene before me. Mr. Baumann hands them some Taydenite... Before they take the whole metal box. I glare and make my way over to them. While Ben stands up and steps between them and Mr. Baumann. </p><p>"This doesn’t concern you, Arburian Pelarota." The leader says. </p><p>"I think it does." Cannonbolt says I go and stand next to Cannonbolt, crossing my arms. I pretend to put on a brave, while I am slowly feeling anxiety start to get to me on the inside, but try to not let it show.</p><p>"Aw. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." The leader then retracts both his hands and somehow manages to have two bo-staffs. I immediately regret leaving the pole at Pakmar's old place.</p><p>"Who's going to teach it to us? You?" I snark. But Mr. Baumann begs us not to.</p><p>"Not in my store! Please I’ll pay you not to do this, Ben... And girl I don't know." I blush at the comment, but ignore it.</p><p>"Really? I mean your days of intimidating people are over, bubble brain!" Cannonbolt says. The Alien's bo-staffs start firing lasers, I squeal and quickly run to the side, until I notice the strange man eating something and blocking the lasers with a spoon, which hits the leader, causing the lasers to stop. I crouch down by the counter, interested in the stranger. How did he know what to do and how was he able to block the attack. He must be a trained professional. I watched as Cannonbolt rolled himself up and started speeding up, knocking over shelves. As Aliens started running away, screaming. I see the two other aliens start setting up the device they brought, until Cannonbolt runs them over. </p><p>"I’ll clean it up later, Mr. Baumann." Cannonbolt says. I get up from hiding spot, since the lasers finally stopped. I walk over by where Mr. Baumann is hiding. </p><p>"I'll... help him." I say. Mr. Baumann shakes his head. </p><p>"He always says that..." I see the chicken alien extract spurs from his elbows. I notice the bird seed on the floor, so I run over and scoop some up. </p><p>"Hey, Bird Boy! Eat up!" I shout. The chicken starts bawking and makes his way to the bird seed in my hands. Once he gets closer, Ben rolls up with him and rolls all over the place. I see the Acrosian fire her fist at Ben, but due to his armor it ricochets off and almost hits the man's food before he lifts it up and misses. Okay seriously who is this guy? While Ben is dealing with those two, I see the leader starting the machine. As he starts running I tackle him before he can escape. He starts thrashing and doesn't make it easy for me. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't get away. Suddenly I hear the Omnitrix power down. Ben then slides down on the forcefield he hit. </p><p>"Now, really?" He complains. As I was distracted the alien elbowed me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, and wrapped my arms around myself collapsing to the ground as the alien ran away. </p><p>"Goodbye, Mr. Baumann." He says. I manage to pull myself and almost start chasing him, until the stranger finally gets up and takes off his cloak. He's a Revonnahgander! And the weapon he's holding has the old plumber badge on it! He's a plumber! He has to be! The said weapon transforms into a bow and arrow that he then uses on the alien. I see him take down the two other aliens and make his way over to the other alien. The pain in my stomach had gone away and I made my way back to Ben. </p><p>"Who are you?" We both asked as we stared at the Revonnahgander. </p><p>"Rook Blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me. I'm your new partner." He said as he kicks the alien chicken that stood up. I crossed my arms and glared at him. </p><p>"Partner?" I say my voice laced with Venom. Who does this guy think he is? I helped him take down that crabdozer, I'm the one who helped Ben with the fight, while he ate. Just because he was able to take two aliens down near the end, while we did most of the work. </p><p>"Huh? My new-I don’t want a new partner. No offense, but I’m Ben Tennyson." Ben says with pride. The Revonnahgander raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Then who is that?" He asks as he points to me. I walk a little closer to him and continue to glare at him. </p><p>"I'm Violet Mitchell. The one who helped in the fight. You know, while you were too busy eating." I know I'm being a little harsh, but come on he literally ate while Ben and I fought, and now he thinks he's Ben's partner? Ha! Ben steps between us and puts his hands in front of us, like he was about to stop a fight. </p><p>"I was kind of looking forward to being on my own now. You understand, right? I have things under control here." Rook looks at him, me, then around the store which is mess. I blush some more but try not to let it show. </p><p>"My mistake. I thought you did not. I waited to see if you needed my assistance." Rook apologizes. </p><p>"WE didn't need your assistance." I say turning away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I see the two aliens get up and make a run for it. </p><p>"Don’t stop now! Not while the Omnitrix is timed out." Ben complains I almost make my way over towards them, until Rook Blonko holds his hand up in front of me, and his weapon fires a net trapping the three aliens. </p><p>"I could've stopped them. I bet anybody can do that with one of those." I say nodding towards his weapon, my arms still crossed. </p><p>"It’s called a Proto-tool The most versatile tech in the known universe. I’ve made some special modifications myself. It’s -" I let out a loud yawn, while Ben just lowers his eyelids. </p><p>"Does it have a mute button?" Ben asks. I giggle at him. We hear the Omnitrix beep and see it flashing green. </p><p>"Yes! Thanks for the help, man and... Violet, but I got this now." Ben slams down on his Omnitrix and transforms into... a Segmentasapian? That's a new one. I don't remember Ben turning into him before. Apparently Ben thinks the same. </p><p>"Whoa. Who’s this guy?" Ben asks. I walk around getting a good look at him. </p><p>"You're a Segmentasapian! They have segmented hardened quasi-organic polymer skin and are made up of individual blocks that are rearrangeable and have shapeshifting abilities and can generate and form blocks." I say as I poke his arm. Ben scratches his head in confusion. Rook puts hand to his chin. </p><p>"Impressive." He comments. I smile. Ben tries punching the forcefield, but every time he does the block from his new form breaks off. I look over and see the chicken alien slashed through the net. </p><p>"Rook! Violet! Tag out!" I nod, but Rook stares. </p><p>"He wants us to switch places! I'll help you with the force field, Ben deals with the those guys!" I say as I point towards the aliens who are starting to escape. Ben goes over to them and forms a wall around them, trapping them. Rook and I kneel by the machine trying to figure it out. </p><p>"How's it coming?" Ben asks. I give him a deadpan look. How long does he think it takes? I look back to Rook. </p><p>"The force field uses a B’karyix algorithm. Is there anything your Proto-tool can do to help us?" I ask him. Rook charges his Proto-tool and makes a hole in one of the walls. Upsetting Mr. Baumann.</p><p>"We cannot break the code in time. We need to detonate it away from the populace." Rook explains. </p><p>"Speak English." Ben says. </p><p>"We need to take it outside! Now!" I shout. Ben stops shielding the three aliens and goes to pick up the device and take it outside. But before he can throw the bomb anywhere, Rook takes out the scanner, and starts checking the area. </p><p>"Take your time. I’m joking, by the way. Hurry up!" Ben shouts. </p><p>"Have to scan for the presence of sentient life. All clear." I scoot away from Ben as he gets ready to throw the bomb, but suddenly the three start firing at us. I see Rook blocking the attacks, while tries grabbing the bomb. I hide behind Rook. I don't exactly have any armor or device to protect myself. Ben tries to grab the device but doesn't. He then pushes me and Rook to the side and turns into a catapult, throwing the bomb into an abandoned building. We all start running, so we can get far away from the explosion as possible. </p><p>"Three, Two..." Ben then quickly turns into a dome and protects us from the blast. The Omnitrix then powers down and Ben is back. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Ben asks me. I smile and nod along with a little blush. I then look over to Rook. </p><p>"What about you?" I ask him. Rook smiles and pats his armor. </p><p>"Proto-tech armor. Very nice of you to try to save me." He says as he jokingly pushes Ben, I joke along and nudge Ben. </p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Partner." I say. Ben sighs and crosses his arms. </p><p>"Look, thanks for help-both of you, but we're not partners! I work alone now!" Ben says pointing to himself. While they talk I see the aliens getting away. I tug on Ben's arm. </p><p>"Uh, guys..." I say as I point towards the aliens, heading towards the pit. We follow them and slide down the pit. They escape into a dark tunnel, and when I see light, I feel myself smiling largely. </p><p>"No way-" </p><p>"UNDERTOWN!" I shout! I heard all about it! An alien city hidden from the rest of the world! Where all sorts of aliens live and thrive! I squeal and quickly start running down, along with Rook and Ben. This is the best day of my life!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for Chapter three! Also if anyone has any tips for writing fight scenes, please tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>